Songfic Collection
by Epicenter Six
Summary: Exactly what it says on the title. Just a collection of Songfics to keep my brain running. No lyrics actually use, just inspiration from the song. Expect them to be short.
1. Concrete Swan Dive

**AN: Takes place pretty much after "Flying Mind." Not the best thing I've done, but good enough. **

**Concrete Swan Dive – Thank You Scientist **

Allesa sat down near the edge of her rooftop and stared out at the sky, admiring the view. She really shouldn't be up here, considering that her apartment had rules against this sort of things, but she couldn't resist. Sometimes (okay, a lot of the time) the sky was a bit sick looking, but today it was downright gorgeous. It was so blue and the clouds formed beautiful shapes.

She had just finished rehearsing at the theater. Allesa had high hopes of being a big, Broadway star, and this was the start of it. She was an extra on the next big Broadway play that would be opening tomorrow. Yeah, extra wasn't exactly leading role, but she was in it and people would get to hear her voice. A voice that would, in her honest (and incredibly bias) opinion, make angels jealous.

She stoped self-indulging in her thoughts and went back to looking at the sky, brushing away her long, black-and-blue hair to get a better look at it. The hair was always a bit of a problem, making her lose her step a few times, but she didn't care. It made her lithe form looked beautiful, once again, in her humble (and very, very bias) opinion. She really loved her hair. Sort of like how Isadora Duncan loved her scarves, which remind her that she also hoped to be as well-known as her.

She thought about life as she stare at the blue sky, thinking about her life and what she could change. Not much, honestly. Yeah, her parents had a divorce, but that's nothing special. Lots of people get divorces these days. She did well enough in school, getting Bs and Cs along with the rare D ever couple hears or so, particularly in Science and Math. What could she say; she wasn't a very brainy person.

She gets emails from her family on whatever social networking site they use. They sometimes prefer different ones, so she had to make different accounts to talk to them back at Iowa. She talked with her parents and her older sibilings, telling them how great New York was and telling them about this play.

She heard a creak behind her and looked at the door, wondering if anybody was there. She saw no one and exhaled a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. It was just the wind, trying to scare the living shit oh here. This wasn't the first time that it's done it either. Someone should really get that door checked out.

She turned back to the sky and surprise, along with a bit shock surrounded from here. Emerging from the clouds was a giant ship. What. The. Fuck. She tried to rationalize this. Why in the hell was there a giant ship that in no way looked human flying towards New York. Scared and somewhat intrigued by it, she stood up to get a better looked at it, her hair getting in the way a little bit. She wiped the hair away, not taking care to notice that she was taking a step off the roof onto thin air.

She immediately fell downward, unable to scream at the shock of it all. She only had a few seconds of though left. 9.81 meters per second squared. That was the force of gravity pulling her down along with your mass, she remembers as it was one of the first thing her physics teacher drill into her head. She thought very quickly about her family, about her fail dreams, and about that damn ship. The ship that cause her death. She'll never figure out if that was real or not.

Before she could think of anything else, she completed her concrete swan dive.


	2. Cosmical Beginning

**AN: This one serve just to help me adjust to the background of Primus, Unicron, Cybertron, and Earth.**

**Cosmical Beginning (Air) – Nami**

The universe was once nothing, but a void. There was no direction, no sound, no colors, nothing. It was nothing but a blank canvas, waiting to be use. One day, the universe begun. Atoms formed, forming the building blocks of life. From then on, it just kept building to more complex forms, but not forming sentient organisms.

Until one day, according to Cybertronian Scientist, a spark formed. A single sparked created, by unknown means. The spark was created, and metal formed around it. However, sometime during the process, the sparks spilt and the sparks would formed two separate entities that were spilt-spark twins.

Metal continue to form around the metal, making the two mechanical corganisms progressively bigger. They continue to formed humanoid shape, both easily able to match the planet, Cybertron, in size. The two beings would be called Primus and Unicron eons later by Cybertronians.

The two formed to different mindsets. Primus wanted the Universe to expand and take form, while Unicron wanted to destroy before it was made. Naturally, the two fought a strggle for control. While this was going on, a metallic planet was forming from their battles.

Primus, while in a pause of the eons long battle between the two, notice this, and decided to help the planet by forming the core of it. Unicron, upon figuring this out, rushed toprevent this, but by the time he had arrived, the planet was already formed and Cybertron was made. Furious at this, Unicron attacked Cybertron.

Primus, in retaliation, created the Thirteen. The Thirteen fought Unicron and eventually defeated him. Unicron was in a state of unconsciousness at the end of the battle and was drifting through the cosmos. Eventually, materials started to formed around his body into a spherical form called Earth.

This was the cosmical beginning of Cybertron and Earth.


	3. Antagonist

**This was made so I could analyze what goes on in Megatron's sick mind. Nothing new. Just a minor analysis. **

**Antagonist – Neurotech**

Megatron thought about his antagonist with contempt. Every time he was close to ending this war, Optimus Prime was there to defy him and keep away his rightful title as Prime away from him. From the very beginning of the rebellion when the Senators had picked _him_ over himself to very end of this war right here on this pathetic planet called Earth.

But now? With the power of Unicron, he had Optimus Prime on his knees. Megatron had realized a long time ago that the title of Prime was inconsequential. It was only a rank given to someone, not a real show of how good at battle they were and this prove it. But right as he was about to finish him off, Prime's follower's came from the ground bridge and saved him before he could deliver the fatal blow. This showed Megatron that Prime's followers were also a threat, particularly the green one and his tendency to survive fatal situations.

Of course he was upset about that at first, but then he realizes he had something Optimus Prime didn't have: Dark Energon, a whole volcano that was spewing it. Unicron was definitely smiling at him at this moment. The war with Prime was about to end and Megatron was going to be the one that won.

But then, he got this vision of Earth exploding. This wasn't exactly a good thing. He needed this planet to prove his dominance to this universe. Why was it shown being destroyed? He wondered about it as the Vehicons kept getting Energon. Why? He realized something at that moment. Unicron was giving him these visions, so maybe he could give an answer, along with helping to destroy Prime once and for all.

So he went to the lip of the volcano and beckon Unicron to speak to him. He did and was not met with an answer he was expecting. He was not satisfied with all that he accomplished. He felt Optimus Prime and consider me a failure for not extinguishing his spark and killing the prime legacy, a legacy he helped with by killing Zeta Prime. He belittleed him and consider him a waste of air.

It was at that moment that Megatron realized that he had one more antagonist to deal with. Unicron expected him to be a weak, pathetic follower and follow him mindlessly as he destroy this planet, the planet that was rightfully _his._ Well, unfortunately for Unicron, he wasn't. He's was another antagonist in his way of ruling the universe and had to be taken care of.

But he couldn't do it by himself. He needed the help of one individual that could actually defeat Unicron. The one who held the Matrix of Leadership. The one who was a constant bane throughout the war was going to be his tool to solve this problem.

Optimus Prime, his one and true antagonist.


	4. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**AN: I must say, this is probably my best one-shot. I feel pretty decent about. **

**Out of Sight, Out of Mind – Reign of Kindo**

Honestly, Knock Out didn't feel like doing anything today. Yes, nothing. No working, no walking around the ship, not even buffing his pristine paint job. Yes, today, today… he just wanted to stay in his berth and do nothing. He wanted to act like one of those earth animals, what were they called… sloth. Yes sloth. Just laying around, doing nothing. It would be nice.

So he did. It's not like there was much need for him right now. The Autobots were now in hiding after the Decepticons had blown up their base and would likely not be bothering them for a long time, if ever. Thanks to that, there was a lack of people wanting help for injuries. That didn't mean there weren't injuries. The day after they destroy the Autobots base, a few of the Vehicons decided to celebrate.

The day after, over 50 Vehicons and Starscream entered his domain for injuries.

After that party, which has since been dub as "The most awesomest party ever," there was a real lack of patients. Only ones that come in were too dumb to live, and those are usually dead before they enter the med-bay (to Knock Out's eternal delight).

So Knock Out just laid in bed, thinking about his other crew members' responses to this. Starscream was the most visually happy of everyone. After all, he was the one that gave the Decepticons a key advantage on Cybertron and had gain part (never all) of his trust back with Megatron. Every time Knock Out sees him walking around, he has a grin on his face. Slag, he even joined the Vehicons in the party (and enter Knock Out's medbay to replace his arm that had fallen out _again_)!

Which begs the questions of why Soundwave didn't stop the party? Decepticons weren't well known for throwing parties. Maybe he made an exception just this once, in light of the demise of Optimus Prime or maybe he was just using this as blackmail material further on later; wouldn't surprise him either way.

And there was Megatron. It was hard to see sometimes, but he was definitely happy about Optimus' demise. If you were lucky, you could hear him talk to Soundwave about it like a little school girl. Walking around, bragging like he was the shit. Granted, he had very good reason to think he was the shit, but still a bit annoying.

Oh well, it didn't matter to Knock Out. Out of sight, out of mind. If they weren't here bothering him, he might as well just forget about them. And so he did. He just laid there in his berth, thinking about all the good times in his life: graduating from Iacon Medical School, being name one of the best surgeons on Cybertron (yes, he's that good), being name 'Sexiest Mech' on Mexim hot 100 (that was a fun day), and, of course, meeting Breakdown.

Ah, Breakdown.

Of course, it didn't look like that at first. Breakdown, when he first met him, was a neurotic individual. He was always paranoid of the people around him, thinking they were out to get him. It was easy to see why he was a part of the Stunticons A.K.A. the most mentally unbalance group of Decepticons ever. I mean, 'Each member was assign their own personal doctor,' unbalance. Knock Out was assigned to Breakdown and thus began their long friendship.

Knock Out thought about all the times he shared with Breakdown. The first day that Breakdown willingly went to him (which ended with him freaking out at the end of the meeting), the first time Breakdown stick through an entire meeting without freaking out and leaving the room, the first time he stick with him through a crowd, and the first time Knock Out manage to convince him to hand out with his teammates (with very mixed results, but still good.

Yep, there was a lot of good memories and there was only more as Breakdown became less paranoid. He started becoming his medical assistant, he hung out with his teammates without being asked, and actually become a good soldier (and a wonderful bodyguard). Breakdown got better through one method that Knock Out verbally beat into his head.

Out of sight, out of mind.

Very simply, Knock Out made him pretended that nobody was watching him. It didn't work at first, but it started becoming more affective as Knock Out became closer to him. Breakdown just forgot about everything else and concentrated on Knock Out once they got friendly and Breakdown was convince he wasn't out to kill him. Eventually, Knock Out made him add more to his mind, eventually getting use to everybody else. Yeah, it took a long, _long_ time for him to get use to everybody else that was friendly, but he did get better. He was the sanest of the Stunticons.

At least, he was, until Airachnid violently killed him. That title now belongs to Dead End.

Of course, Knock Out didn't believe Breakdown had died yet. No body, no prove. There was numerous times when someone was declare dead without a body being found only for them to show up again sometime again letter, alive and mostly well. This obviously was just one of those times, despite the fact they couldn't find his signal or that Dreadwing heard him let out a scream that sounded like he was being killed, but Knock Out ignore that. There were worse situations that people come out of alive. Heck, Breakdown had even got out of worse situations that just one femme. Of course he was still alive and Knock Out wouldn't think otherwise.

That is, until he met Cylas or Silas or whatever he was called. It didn't matter. Point was, here was this filthy human inside of his friend's corpse, desecrating it and proving to Knock Out that Breakdown was dead. Of course, Knock Out got his revenge on him later that day and it was very interesting. It was interesting how fast a vivisection could turn into a dissection. And all that blood….

Knock Out looked at the other berth in the room; the one that Breakdown used to use. Breakdown and he were partners and they wanted a room together. Starscream concede with his demands and set them up with a room together. The two were very happy about that. The two had many late-night conversations about the current affairs of the ship, mocking the events going on, and sometimes comforting each other over things. The amount of nights that they spent comforting each other rose drastically after Breakdown was vivisected and lost his eye. He didn't have any spare eyes to use, but he could build one. It would just take time. Too much time…

Knock Out got off his berth and headed out of the room and went to the med-bay. He couldn't like at that damn berth anymore right now. He needed to stop thinking about him. He needed to work to get rid of him. Maybe he could ask Starscream or Megatron to move him to a new room. He needed to forget all about Breakdown.

Out of sight, out of mind.


End file.
